Mystery of the Glamingo’s Pink
'Mystery of the Glamingo's Pink '''is the 31st episode of Season 43. Summary When Sofia makes some Glamingo power suits that turn white, the team sets out to discover how Glamingos become pink. Plot The episode begins with the rising sun coming up in the pink dawn sky, and in the Gup-TD, Luna was sleeping in her hammock when suddenly, Nancy wakes her up to tell her that she's gotta see the sun rising with her, Sofia, and Bree. Although she was not an early bird like her friends, Luna gets up and walks up to the balcony to see the beautiful sunrise as Bree asks her if she can believe that. It's gorgeous and Luna says that it is beautiful, but she was looking at a different pink, which is a pink colony of glamingos! The four girls looked with amazement down at the flock, standing on one leg like real flamingos, and in the flock were Kwazii and Captain Jake leading Connor, Amaya, and Greg through the water while explaining to them about the cool glamingo facts: like the hook-like beak, the S-shaped neck, the beautiful pink sparkly feathers, the red, pink, and purple roses and white pearls decorating it's body, and like all flamingos, they stand on one leg. That's so cool, Connor said, taking a good look at the leg just when the other leg appeared as Captain Jake explains that like original flamingos, glamingos like to stand on one leg and it's efficient because they use less energy, and they even sleep while standing on one leg, just as the glamingo's second leg bends into the body, and Greg decides to try it too as he stands on one leg. Unfortunately, he lost his balance already and he fell face dive into the salty water while his friends laughed. He guesses that he could use a bit more practice as Greg spits out the salty water and the glamingo walks to her nest made to look like a corsage with flowers and pearls, where a baby glamingo waits for his mother. Seeing how cute it was, Amaya says hello to it and rubs her palm gently over its head as Kwazii decides to name the baby glamingo Pinka, as Pinka rubs her face onto Kwazii's cheek. Then Kwazii explains that both the glamingo mom and glamingo dad work together to raise their chick; taking care of the egg; protecting the chick, and then feeding it. Just then, Kwazii, Captain Jake, Connor, and Amaya heard Greg munching on Lime & Cracked Pepper Potato Chips, much to their annoyance as Greg asks what and that he's hungry, but Amaya tells him that eating a few chips is okay, but Connor adds that eating too many chips aren't good for you as he (Connor) tells him that he should try an apple or something. But Greg replies no thanks and that he'll try an apple for later. Rolling his eyes, Captain Jake says to a glamingo that Greg is one loud muncher, just as the sun was finally up and the sky turned bright aqua blue. Meanwhile, back up in the balcony, Sofia was ready to make the glamingo power discs as Bree loads the feather into the DNA analyzer. That will give Sofia all the genetic coding she needs to start a glamingo power suit, as Luna points out to add as much pink as the suit needs and forget the pirate captain blue and the pirate cat orange color this time, because you can't have a blue or orange glamingo walking around the water, plus Nancy adds to Sofia that she can't forget the pretty flowers and the pearls too. On the other side of the sea, Chef Pete had found a new source for a new seasoning and was making a new recipe with filtered water that had the salt and brine in it. He pours some water into his purification filter, adds to stir-fry, and finally takes a taste as he finds it perfect and delicious. Chef Pete looks around the water and says that he doesn't know what was so good about the salty water around in the ocean, but he knows that he'll be bottling up all the water and make a lot of money soon. Back on the other side of the sea, Rosester was standing on one leg, much to Greg's amazement since she was doing it way better than him, even though she is one week old. Just then, Rosester's mother was coming back with some food and Captain Jake, Amaya, Connor, and Kwazii watched the mother make a milky liquid esophagus, and feeds it to her chick. That's amazing. Just then, the five friends hear Sofia's voice as they also see her, Nancy, Bree, and Luna trying to get through the glamingo flock to reach their friends, until they finally arrived and all said in unison that they did it as Sofia pulls out the glamingo magical creature power discs from her pocket and Kwazii and Captain Jake got very excited as Amaya asks if it's going to be pink and Luna responds yes, then the pirates both said in excited unison "Me first!" just when they gave each other a sideways glance and then ran up to Sofia to try and see who can grab the disc and try it first, but with his cat quickness, Kwazii managed to grab it and Captain Jake chuckles and says to his best friend that he can go first. Thanking Captain Jake, Kwazii inserts the glamingo power disc into his suit, touches a nearby glamingo, and finally presses the button to activate his new glamingo power suit! After his suit was activated, Kwazii happily strides onto the water and he felt so ... white?! A white glamingo?! Whoever heard of a white glamingo, Kwazii with wide horrorstruck eyes, asked as he calls it a horrible magical creature power suit malfunction! Seeing the white color, Nancy asks what happened to the pink as Captain Jake proclaims that they've got a magical creature mystery on their hands: The Mystery of the Glamingo's Pink! As Kwazii walks up to some pink glamingos, he asks them if he can join them, but the glamingos walked right past him as if he was an invisible ghost, much to his depression, but although Kwazii wasn't pink like them, he has other cool features that both flamingos and glamingos have: like the neck and legs, and he can even stand on one leg. Standing on one leg had never been so easier that's because, Sofia said, that like flamingos, glamingos have a locking mechanism in their leg. Shouting at his friends to check this out, Kwazii bends down his neck and hangs his head all the way down to the water, and things looked very different from down to where his head laid in the water, and the world looked so upside down. Walking up to the pirate cat, Captain Jake instructs him to put that upside-down thing to use because the glamingos are doing their classic upside-down feeding. Like flamingos, they swing their heads back and forth through the water, as they water slowly along. Even Kwazii's glamingo beak is built for upside-down feeding (it's smaller on the top and bigger on the bottom. The opposite of many bird beaks) as he dips his head back into the water and gives it a try, except when upside-down, then everything's right-side up. Kwazii got the move down but asks what exactly was he after. Greg replies that they're not sure yet, but if they want to know what, they've gotta be smaller as Captain Jake pulls out the shrinking device from his pocket and he, Connor, Amaya, and Greg shrink into mini size just as Kwazii asks them if they're sure that they wanna go that mini as Connor says that they have to because it's the only way to figure out the mystery, and just before the four friends dove into the water, Kwazii changes Captain Jake's captain jacket into his diving suit and his air helmet, then changed Connor, Amaya, and Greg's clothes into wet suits and soon, they went under! Kwazii on the other hand, got his neck tied up into a knot when he was watching his friends dive in. Under the salty water, Amaya and Greg put on their underwater air masks and them, Connor, and Captain Jake saw so many minerals called brine that make the water salty just as Connor got a salty taste in his mouth since he has Gentlehaven magic in him that helps him breathe underwater. Captain Jake points out that not many things can live in salty water like this, but the blue-green algae can. Then, they saw brine shrimp eating the algae, but they look shimmery and new to the four kids that Amaya decides to call them shimmer shrimp because of their shimmery bodies. Greg says hello as Connor scans the shrimp and sends the scans to Sofia, who he calls and tells her about the algae and shimmer shrimp, but before he could carry on, a glamingo beak appears from above and it sucks in the water, brine, shimmer shrimp, and the four friends! When Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake were inside the beak, they discover another thing that flamingos and glamingos have in common: they can move their tongues back and forth and create a suction. Then up they go, they can see the tongue just when the four kids and the shimmer shrimp were being pushed towards the outside of the beak and caught in tiny hairs called lamellae. Suddenly, the glamingo was about to swallow, but Captain Jake, Amaya, Greg, and Connor managed to escape. They just missed being a glamingo snack as the four jumped and dove into the water and Captain Jake calls to Kwazii if he’s got it. Picking his head up, Kwazii responds that he does. Now if only he can find a way to untangle his neck as he tries to, so Greg has Captain Jake grow him back into his normal size and as he grew back, Greg untangles Kwazii’s glamingo neck until he was finally free when his head spun like crazy! Kwazii dizzily thanks Greg and he replies no problem. Now he can try out the old filter system as Kwazii dove his head into the water and swung his head back and forth, then bumps onto another glamingo, who was using its feet to stir up more shimmer shrimp from the mud. Kwazii gives it a try but doesn’t find it as easy as it looks. And just as he was all wobbly, Kwazii fell into the water but he gets up and tries again. Meanwhile, Sofia, Nancy, and Luna were examining the glamingos while Bree took a sample of the water and inserts it into the MCPDMK to test it. She adds it and analyzes it, then calls the other three girls out to come and see what she found: a formula for carotenoids and the algae and shimmer shrimp, like brine shrimp, have super high levels of it. Nancy chuckles and jokes that it sounds like a cross between a carrot and an asteroid, but Luna explains that carotenoids are a type of pigment, something responsible for color, and the glamingos’ food is loaded with the stuff. That sounds like more than just a coincidence, Sofia said interested, and when Bree isolates the carotenoids in a solution, the water pops up from the kit and becomes a pinkish pigment! They might just be on to something as Bree asks Kwazii how the feeding is going, and Kwazii replies back that he’s working on it as Sofia tells him to pick up the pace because that suit needs more shimmer shrimp! Lots of them, because they might be the secret to the glamingos’ pink. Soon, while Pinka rode on his back, Kwazii swayed his head back and forth in the water, collecting shimmer shrimp, just as nighttime came, and he was moving slowly just as Nancy asks him why he was slowing down and Kwazii asks tiredly if he can stop now, but Sofia tells him to keep going. They need more shrimp. Kwazii kept on going all day, and although he was getting even more tired the next night, he didn’t stop just as Greg eating potato chips appeared and said that he’s doing great then adds that he (Kwazii) should keep up. The next morning, Kwazii was officially tuckered out and full, and his glamingo suit ... was pink! It worked, his feathers were pink, and everyone cheered with joy as Kwazii went to join the other glamingos! The girls high five just when Greg, still eating chips, was impressed by the food the glamingos get their color from. The pink color really does come from what the glamingo eats! Exactly, Sofia says, as she explains that what you eat is very important so the glamingos need to eat right to stay healthy and pink, so for them, it’s shimmer shrimp and algae filled with carotenoids. And people need to eat right to stay healthy too, Luna adds, as Greg decides to ditch the chips and other things that are salty or sugary sweet as he goes off to find something healthy for him to eat. "You are what you eat. Glamingos are proof," Sofia says looking at a glamingo. Right back underwater, Captain Jake, Amaya, and Connor were swimming with the shimmer shrimp and looking like they were having fun as Connor was doing loop de loops and Captain Jake tells the shimmer shrimp that they're the secret to the glamingos' pink. Mystery solved! Captain Jake then rubs a shimmer shrimp on the head and Amaya says to it that she loves them as Sofia's face appeared on the holographic screen, responding that she loves them too, that she decides to make a magical creature power disc built in their honor. They sure do as Connor takes a look at those feathery legs that help the shrimp swim, and they were also great for tickling too when one of them tickles Captain Jake that made him laugh, then Amaya sees the eye stalks that look like lobsters, when Captain Jake says that some people call these shimmer shrimp "shimmer sea monkeys" but they're not really monkeys at all. Giggling, Sofia agrees that they don't look like monkeys at all, then goes to grab some design tablets and informs Captain Jake, Amaya, and Connor to not move, but they weren't going anywhere, as they were hanging with the shimmer shrimp. A shimmer shrimp holiday. Suddenly, a tube appears from nowhere above the shimmer shrimp and the three kids, along with the shrimp, were being sucked into it! Sofia then comes back with the tablets, and to see that her friends and the shimmer shrimp were gone, but at least only two stuck around as she gets to work on making the suit. Meanwhile, Connor, Amaya, Captain Jake, and the rest of the Shimmer Shrimp were being sucked in some kind of tube just as Amaya asks where it leads to when suddenly, they heard a familiar voice and they saw that it was coming from Chef Pete, who wants whatever tasty morsels and minerals are in the waters as he pronounces "Let the filters run day and night!", then let’s out an evil laugh, while the three small sized kids all cried out, "NO!" The following day, Kwazii was running around, flapping his wings frantically and shouting out "Mayday! Mayday! Help! Mayday!" When the gang heard the cry, Sofia asks Kwazii what’s happening as he exclaims that the glamingos are all white, and so is he! What was going on, and why were the glamingos all white, as Bree says "Now it’s the mystery of the disappearance of the glamingos’ pink!" Back at the other side of the lake, Chef Pete was singing while putting full jars into crates so he can load them into his jet, and meanwhile inside the tubes, Connor, Amaya, and Captain Jake have seen the end as they tried to hold on, but they couldn't hold on any longer and soon, they were sucked in and have fallen inside a jar with the other shimmer shrimp, that was being taken by Chef Pete. "Full of tasty morsels!" Chef Pete pronounced, as he puts it inside another crate while the three kids heard what he said, and disagreed on what he said about morsels being good for everyone but the glamingos to eat as they need their natural food, the glamingos' nourishment, and the shimmer shrimp are the natural order, and need to be living free and magical. Captain Jake calls the team and tells them that they've got trouble with Chef Pete, and the Chef Pete trouble is that he is taking all the shimmer shrimp! The team also has trouble with the glamingos; they're all white! Double whammy, Sofia said with a grunt! Everyone was thinking the same thing: The glamingos aren't getting the nourishment they need, because Chef Pete is taking all the shimmer shrimp! Without the shimmer shrimp, the glamingos, including kwazii in his glamingo power suit, lose their pink! Nancy proclaims that they need a plan, as they all, including one glamingo, huddled. Back at his jet, Chef Pete had finished loading all the crates of jars of brine broth inside. Now he was ready to go, as Connor asks what they were gonna do! But before he could get to the driver's seat and take off, Chef Pete was stopped but the sound of Kwazii demanding him to stop, and a crowd of angry white Glamingos join him. Kwazii tells Chef Pete that he can't take all the shimmer shrimp, leaving him to scratch his head and say questioningly, "Is that's what's in the water?". Among other things, Kwazii adds to Chef Pete, that he can't take them because the glamingos need the shimmer shrimp too, but Chef Pete retorts that the the creatures are not glamingos, they're not even pink! Exactly because, Kwazii exclaimed, that Chef Pete has been taking away the food that makes them pink; however, Chef Pete laughs and thought that the pirate cat was joking, then distracts him by saying with fake shock and surprise, "What's that? Look, there's a pink gorilla!" Hearing that and with his eyes widening, Kwazii turns his head to see where Chef Pete had pointed his finger at, but doesn't see any pink gorilla, as Chef Pete laughs again and says that he thinks that the 'pink gorilla' ate all the shrimp, before heading inside his jet and takes off! Kwazii and the glamingos then fly up to rescue the shimmer shrimp, but Chef Pete was flying fast! Inside the Gup-TD, Sofia had finished making the shimmer shrimp power disc and Greg teleports it to Captain Jake, who inserts it into his suit, touches a shimmer shrimp, and then activates his new suit as he, along with Connor and Amaya, grew back into their original sizes! At the pilot cockpit, Chef Pete heard the commotion and sets on the autopilot to see what was going on, just when he sees Captain Jake, Connor, and Amaya outside of the boxes. Powers that Kwazii uses * Clothing Change Characters * Trivia *This episode is similar to ''Mystery of the Flamingo's Pink from Wild Kratts. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 43 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Fancy Nancy Category:Episodes focusing on Bree Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes focusing on Fantasy Forest creatures Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Chef Pete Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Wild Kratts Category:Episodes that need images Category:Mystery Category:Season 43 episodes based on cartoons